


Неоправданные ожидания

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Or not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Кем бы он стал, если бы мог выбирать?
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 2





	Неоправданные ожидания

Барти вдыхает морозный воздух Хогсмида и кутается в плащ. 

Он позаботился о маскировке, но паранойя, выработанная годами, дает о себе знать. 

Он рассматривает редких студентов, которые слоняются по улице, и ощущает, как в душе колет что-то, отдаленно похожее на сожаление. 

Его время прошло. 

Можно вернуться в отправную точку, но он уже совсем другой человек. Чувствует мир иначе, не как подросток, который еще верит и надеется оправдать ожидания, а то и превзойти их. 

Барти передергивает плечами и ускоряет шаг. 

Для отца он всегда был недостаточно хорош, и это ранило куда больше, чем он готов признать. Он ведь и к Лорду примкнул, чтобы отцу досадить. Стать пятном на его идеальной репутации. И Барти смог. 

_Правда, папа?_

Барти вспоминает, как отец, словно безвольная марионетка, выполнял приказы под Империусом, и усмехается. 

Небольшая компенсация за моральный вред. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — мимо него проходит светловолосая девочка, и Барти не сразу осознает, что сейчас он в ненавистной шкуре Грюма.

Надо для дела, напоминает он себе. 

— Гринграсс, да? 

Девчонка кивает и идет быстрее.

Его общества — эксцентричного старика, от которого неизвестно, чего ожидать, сторонятся. Репутация Грюма играет ему на руку, но в редкие моменты хотелось бы, чтобы хоть кто-то взглянул иначе. 

Да пусть та же Гринграсс. Астория, кажется. Чистокровная, статная, тонкая. Наверняка уже кому-то обещана в жены. Чем-то напоминает его бывшую невесту. Правда, она раздражала настолько, что Барти едва ее не убил. Назойливая муха без грамма мозга, как будто с молоком матери впитала непроходимую тупость. Иногда ему кажется, что их обучают идиотизму, чтобы мужу проще потакать. 

Вспоминается мама, которая абсолютно точно была другой. 

Барти достает фляжку с Оборотным и отхлебывает из нее с противным звуком.

Не время раскисать. У него задание. Вечерний Хогсмид в него и так не входит.

— Профессор, а кем бы вы стали, если бы могли выбирать сейчас? 

Гринграсс появляется из ниоткуда. Зачем она возвращается, убегала же от него?

— Тебе какое дело? — грубо отрезает он. 

Она пожимает плечами. 

— У вас наверняка не спрашивали, — она крепче заматывает шарф на шее, поднимает на него удивительно синие глаза и горько улыбается. — Как и у меня. 

— Сосватали? — срывается с языка прежде, чем он успевает его прикусить. 

Девчонка явно не дура, а таких ему всегда было немного жаль. Не всем дано быть Беллатрикс, которая крутила Родольфусом, как хотела. Основная масса выцветает и превращается в безликие тени на картинах.

— Выгодная партия, — едва шевеля губами, говорит она, а сама бледна, словно в обморок сейчас грохнется. — Но вам ведь нет до этого никакого дела. 

Она подхватывает мантию и на этот раз убегает. Сильная, одинокая, отчаявшаяся. Внезапно Барти очень четко вспоминает себя в ее годы. Как он сидел на подоконнике, комкал в руке маггловские сигареты и жаловался Регулусу на безразличие отца. Разные поколения, а проблемы все те же. 

Барти нашел утешение в Темном Лорде, а куда занесет девчонку Гринграсс? Даже любопытно. 

Может, они еще встретятся на другой стороне тьмы, раз уж так внезапно похожи?

Барти ухмыляется, задирает голову и смотрит в ночное небо, которое безразлично взирает на каждого и глухо к мольбам. А было бы забавно, если бы сверху падали записки с подсказками, что делать и как быть. 

Еще одна несбывшаяся надежда. 

Вся чертова жизнь Барти — сплошное неоправданное ожидание, и самое паршивое в ней то, что в глубине души он по-прежнему ждет, когда отец его полюбит. Даже спустя годы Азкабана, Империуса, преданности Лорду и ненависти отца он все еще ждет. Жалкий, никчемный, потерянный. Предать свет было не так и сложно, когда Лорд сказал правильные слова. Всего-то «Я горжусь тобой, Барти». 

Кем бы он стал, если бы мог выбирать? 

Свободным, Гринграсс, по-настоящему свободным: и от собственных надежд, и от чужих ожиданий. 


End file.
